First Comes May Than Comes June
by Rose-Thorn-26
Summary: June Kobayashi left America form Japan hoping to leave something behind. As June goes to Ouran High School and makes new friends, her past is slowly reveled. Can the Host Club help this poor girl, or will she do what she does best-run? KaoruOC HikaruOC
1. I'm Going to Ouran?

**Chapter 1: I'm going to Ouran?**

"June, time to get up!"

Someone was trying to shake me wake.

"Come June, wake up!"

"Go away" I mumbled.

"June Jay Kobayashi! You need to wake up!"

"Hmm?" I said. "Why?" I sat up in my bed but I still had my eyes closed. "I'm on vacation. I don't need to do anything or go anywhere."

"June, You're not on vacation. You're going to school."

I opened my right eye. It's a little hard to see through that eye because I have some of my black bangs that falls over it. I looked and saw Nancy. She had long blonde hair, which was in a bun today, and lovely brown eyes. They tell of her happy personally and life. It's weird to have her waking me up to _go_ to school when she's my private tutor.

"W-why?"

She smiled. "Your father signed you up for Ouran High School."

"Crap."

She got up and went to my closet and pulled out some dress. It was a white dress (the dress stopped in mid-thigh in case you were wondering) with short sleeves. It had a yellow vest with the school's initials. I thought it was pretty but clearly not the best uniform.

"Do you like it? I fixed it up. It looked terrible before." She said. She seemed so proud of her work. It's rare that fixes my clothes.

"It's nice." I said.

She tossed the uniform at me. "Get dress." She left the room.

* * *

I had barely finished getting ready when Nancy busted back into my room. She stood in the doorway, leaning on the doorway. She had a smile on her face. We kinda just stood there, just looking at each other, never breaking eye contact.

She made the first move. She walked over to me and gave me a hug. In my ear, she said, "You look so beautiful, my little sister." I'm not really her sister but I liked the comment. She stopped hugging me.

Nancy looked around my room, looking for something. She found it rather quickly. She took down my mirror that hung over my dresser. She brought it to me.

"Look." Nancy said with a big smile. "Look how cute you look, sis."

I don't know about cute or beautiful or anything. I just look like me. My black hair was straight but my bangs were a little crazy. They're always in my eyes. My right eye was green and my left was blue. I loved my eyes. I tried a smile.

Nancy put the mirror back. "Come on" She said. "Let's grab breakfast."

"Not breakfast." I said sarcastically. "Anything but that."

Nancy laughed. "Oh shush you."

* * *

Nancy's a great cook. She made pancakes and they tasted like heaven. We sat at the dinner table, across from another. Nancy was wolfing them down as if there's no tomorrow. She wanted me to go to school early. It feels like a shame I have to eat the pancakes fast.

"You have to join a club." She said through stuffed cheeks.

"At least one."

"Why?"

She swallowed. "Because!" She had a huge smile. "Clubs guarantee friends!"

I had to smile to that. "Ok, I will."

* * *

_This school is ridiculous_. I thought as I stood at the gates of Ouran. I turned around. Nancy was in the limo. She had a small smile on and did the hand movement for "Go head." I turned back to the school. I swallowed. My grab on bag tighten. _Go._ I told myself. I felt myself push the gate open and walked through.

The campus was beautiful but over the top. Rose must be the school's signature flower or something. It was the only flower in the many gardens. There were some rose in colors that were impossible like green and purple. As I walked through, I smelled lovely flowers. I had a garden in L.A. My stomach turned. I miss home.

Now, the school's ridiculously huge. Yes, I knew that. But the inside was even more so. It looked like all the famous artists of all times came and worked on the school. But why they made it _pink_ was beyond me. The ceiling was covered in paintings of naked baby angels and chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The windows were about ten times larger than it should have been. The stairs were also way too big. Looking at the stairs scared me. There are way too many steps. I sighed. I pulled out a piece of paper. It read: Homeroom 1-A. I started going up the stairs hoping I would manage to not get lost.

I got to homeroom fine. Outside the room was the teacher. _Great_. I thought. He told me that he will introduce me to the class. I tried to back out but he insisted.

"Come, Miss Kobayashi." He said as he led me inside the classroom.

My heart was beating so fast and so hard that I was scared it would stop. I have a watch on my left hand that monitors my heart beat. The watch was vibrating which meant _danger_. I held my bag so tightly that I can possibly break the hold or break my skin. I wanted to cry. Why am I so scared of going into the classroom? I'm lucky the teacher didn't notice how I was feeling. Not too many do.

Walking into the classroom wasn't as scary as I thought it would. _It's silly to be afraid of something like a room or people_. I thought. I heart was still beating as fast as a running horse. I more afraid that my watch was start beeping. (The beating is ten times worse than the vibrating.)

The class room grew quiet as the teacher and I walked in. This didn't help. I realized at that moment that when Nancy 'fixed' my uniform, she completely changed it. The girl's uniform was supposed to be a yellow puff ball with a white collar and bow. My heart sank five feet under. I'm so different here.

"This is Miss June Kobayashi." The teacher said, talking to the class. "She's a transfer student from America." The teacher turned to me. "Would you like to say something to the class, Miss Kobayashi?"

_No._ "Sure." I said.

"Umm," Thinking about what to say was hard. What's important that the class needs to know? "Well…" I turned to the teacher for help. Why am I so nervous today?

"Does anyone have any question?" He asked.

I turned back to the class. Some of the guys were blushing. What did I do? One girl with these little cones on her head that were made of hair (who I shall call her 'cone ears girl') asked, "What was it like in America?"

"Well, I lived in Los Angeles, California so I can't speak for all of America." I started. "It's very warm there. Everyone speaks English."

"Do you know how to speak English?" asked one of the guys who was blushing before.

"Yes." I said. "I know five languages. English, Italian, French, Spanish, and of course Japanese."

Other question like, "What's your background?" and "Where did you use to go to school?" followed. I answered almost truthful. I didn't talk about being homeschooled or Nancy. I pretend, when she came up, that she was my older sister. After a while the teacher told my class to settle down. I guess he was getting tired of all these questions.

"Miss Kobayashi, you can sit behind Fujioka."

A guy with brown hair and big brown eyes raised his hand so I could find him. He sat between twins who looked exactly alike. _He looks more like a she._ I thought as I made my way towards that back of the class. I think everyone was watching me. It made my face burn a little.

As I sat down, most of the class turned back to the front of class. Expect for Fujioka and the twins who had to turn to see me.

"Umm, Hi." I said a little nervously. "I'm June."

The twins smiled. "We're the Hitachiin brothers."

Fujioka pointed at the twin to his/her left, "This one's Kaoru."

"How are you?" He asked.

"Good, I guess." Was my answer.

Fujioka pointed at the twin to his/her right, "And this one's Hikaru."

"Hey." He said.

"I'm Haruhi." Fujioka said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I said with a smile. "Can you guys do me a favor? Don't use honorifics with me please. I'm not use to them."

"Sure" Said the three in unison.

The teacher walked up to us. "If you four are done talking," he said. "You can turn to class."

* * *

"_Maryanne!" I screamed._

_Tears ran down my face. I couldn't and wouldn't stop them. The woman in front of Maryanne's door would not let me in. The woman kept trying to clam me down. "Sorry dear" She said. "Maryanne can't see any visitors today." It was obvious that I wasn't leaving, so she called security._

"_Let me see her!" I screamed. "Maryanne! Maryanne, tell them to let me see you! Maryanne! I know you can hear me!"_

"_Take her away." The woman told two men in uniforms._

"_No! No!" I tried to struggle but one of the men picked me and put me over his shoulder._

"_Maryanne! Help me! Maryanne!"_

"_Maryanne!"_

"_Maryanne!"_

"_Maryan-"_

"June. June, are you ok?"

"Huh?" I blinked a few times. I rubbed my eyes. What the hell happed? When I opened my eyes, I realized that most of the class was gone. It was lunchtime. Hikaru and Haruhi were in their seats. Kaoru was next to me. His hand was on my shoulder. He must have been trying to shake me back to the real world. I looked at Kaoru. "What the hell happed to me?"

Haruhi answered. "We don't really know."

"We were asking if you were going down to lunch with us when-" started Hikaru.

"-You kinda zoned out." Finished Kaoru.

"Only, you were talking." Said Haruhi. She put her hand under her chin in a thinking position. "I think you were saying 'Maryanne' over and over." Haruhi looked at me. "Mean anything to you?"

_Yes._ "No." I lied. "Let's not worry about it."

I reached into my bag and pulled out my lunchbox. "Let's go to the lunchroom!" I smiled.

"Are you sure? We can take you to the nurse." Said Kaoru.

I kinda brushed off his hand and said, "No, I don't need to. I'd rather eat." I stood up. They were still looking at me. "Come on. You guys do know where the lunchroom is right?"

The twins smile. "Alright, let's go!" They said in unison.

The four of us walked over to the lunchroom. As we walked over there I asked, "Are you guys apart of any clubs."

"Yeah, the host club." Said Hikaru.

"Why?" Asked Kaoru.

"Because" I said. "My older sister _really_ wants me to join a club and most of the clubs I saw on the list she gave me were boring. I don't do sports and that was like half the list." I put into consideration the host club. "Umm, the host. That sounds interesting."

"Bad idea." Haruhi said.

"What does the host club do anyways?" I said.

"Well, if you're looking to join, you're a little screwed." Said Kaoru.

"The club is features _male_ host entertaining young girls." Said Hikaru.

In less than a blink of an eye, the twins were right next to me on both sides of me. They each had an arm over my shoulder. "But can definitely visit us, if you like." The twins said in unison. I think I saw Haruhi tear-dropped for a second.

"Let go of me please." I said.

"Why?" The twins asked, still in unison but this time with smirks.

"Because, believe it or not, I have some called 'personal space'. Ever heard of it?"

The twins took the hint and removed their arms.

"You're better off at some other club, though. The host club gets pretty crazy. Trust me." Said Haruhi.

I smiled. "I'll check it out to see how crazy it is. Plus they may not even let me join so you don't have to worry your pretty little head, Haruhi."

* * *

The lunchroom wasn't as ridiculous as the school, but it was definitely way too big. The good thing was that there was a lot of free tables I can nabbed easily. I was going to tell Haruhi and the twins that I was going to grab a table but at that moment, tons of screaming girls surrounded them. I was nearly knocked to the floor as the girls rushed toward them. I decided to just go and find a table.

It took them fifteen minutes to break free from the crazy girls. By the time they came over to my table with their lunches, I was almost finished with mine. Nancy packed her awesome homemade cold pizza. It's a little strange (even for me) that I can eat pizza hot and cold. I also had some homemade ice tea. I was in the process of eating my small chocolate cupcake when Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru sat at the table. For some reason, everyone sat across from me.

"Thanks for leaving us." Said Hikaru a little coldly. I didn't care.

"Yes and your welcome for saving you a table."

Haruhi and Kaoru laughed.

"Oh Haruhi, I've been meaning to asked you something." I said.

"Sure what is it?" Haruhi asked. (I should mention now that Kaoru was drinking his tea and Hikaru was eating right as I was going to ask my question.)

"Why is a pretty girl like yourself wearing the boy's uniform?" I asked.

Kaoru almost spit out his drink, Hikaru started coughing, and Haruhi went red. "What?" They all asked.

"Well, that answers my question." I said.

Haruhi looked at me seriously and said, "Please don't tell anyone."

I laughed. "Of course not!"

"Oh, and before you ask how I knew, I'm a level four observer." I said.

They looked confused. "What do you mean-" Hikaru started.

"Level four observer?" Kaoru finished.

I sighed. "I mean that there are many observers in the world and they fall under many different categories or levels. I didn't know all the levels but I'm a level four which means I can tell most anything thing from one's eyes." I turned to Haruhi. "Your eyes are big and obviously feminine. Though, your eyes also tell of a sad tragedy that molded you to be level-headed and independent. You also have a few observation levels too. You have four and seven. Congrats!"

"Me next! Me next!" Said the excited twins.

"Ok, Ok. I'll start with Hikaru."

"Yes!" I heard him say. I think he meant to whisper that.

"Cording to my interruptions, you're, how do I say this nicely…, very immature and loud mouthed."

Hikaru was in shock, while Kaoru was trying extremely hard to not laugh.

"Don't you laugh Kaoru, 'cuz it's your turn!" I had an evil grin on my face.

He gulped and his brother also eyed him evilly.

"Umm," My evil smile slipped away. "Well, you are certainly more mature than your brother."

"What!?!" shouted Hikaru.

I turned to Hikaru, my eyes narrow. "And nicer."

I turned back to Kaoru. "You have a an observation level of two."

Hikaru laughed, "Only two?"

"You shouldn't be talking." I said. "You don't even have level one." That shut him up. I checked my watch. (You know the one that reads my heartbeat. It also tells time.) "Crap! We're gonna be late for next class!"

* * *

**After School, In Front of Music Room 3**

The four of us stood outside of music room 3.

"Come on, June." Said Kaoru.

"You're not scared are you?" Asked Hikaru.

_Yes._ "Of course not." I said.

Haruhi whispered in my ear, "You can still go back."

"Open the door." I told the twins.

When the twins opened the door, I saw the rest of the Host Club.


	2. Meeting the Host Club

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Host Club**

The four of us stood outside of music room 3.

"Come on, June." Said Kaoru.

"You're not scared are you?" Asked Hikaru.

_Yes._ "Of course not." I said.

Haruhi whispered in my ear, "You can still go back."

"Open the door." I told the twins.

When the twins opened the door, I saw the rest of the Host Club.

As the doors opened, I thought I hear a chime of music. A few rose petals flew out the room and one of them almost hit me. When the doors first opened, I didn't see anyone but I got a got a good look at the room. The room was impressive and over the top. It was a very large room and covered in pink. There were many tables and seats around the tables and in some cases there were couches, around them.

In the middle, there was what looked to be the best couch and coffee table. There people were sitting down at the couch. One was a blacked hair guy with glasses. He was on his laptop. The next was extremely tall, even sitting down. He looked like bodyguard. The last was a little elementary school boy. He had blonde hair and was wearing the high school's uniform. He was eating cake. Another blonde, who looked like he belonged in high school, was pacing around the couch.

Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru walked in head of me. The twins managed to easily hide me behind them. I wonder if it was on purpose. Possibly. It was. No doubted about it. It was a little annoying since I wanted to _see_ the famous host club. I couldn't see over them since I'm short (or maybe they're just tall) and they were so close that their bodies were touching so I couldn't through them. I heard everything, though.

"Why are you guys so late?" I think it was the pacing blonde who said it. "We're starting soon!"

"Sorry boss." Said the twins in unison.

"You see" Started Hikaru.

"We brought," continued Kaoru.

"A host candidate!" They finished together.

"Really? Who is it? Where is he?" The guy sounded so excited but all I really thought was that he called me a 'he'.

"Here she is!" Said the twins.

The twins stepped aside and the room came back into view. I was standing right in front of the blonde. He looked confused. Poor guy, I guess. I looked him in the eyes. I was taught to always look people in the eyes. His were purple. Is that normal? There was a long silence in the room. It was like hell. I decided to speak.

"I'm June Kobayashi."

Still silence. The only sound came from guy in glasses' laptop's keys being press.

I broke eye contact to give a distraction. I started 'looking' at the room. "I heard this place was a host club." I gave the blonde a side look. "I want to host."

That seemed to shock him back into realty. "Well, there's a problem with that princess."

Did he just call me 'princess?' I turned to him. "The problem is that I'm a girl, right?"

"That is correct, my princess. But you can visit if you wish."

He did call me 'princess.' So tatty. "Ever heard of a host_ess_?" I just backed him into a corner.

Mr. Glasses stood up and walked over to us. He was carrying his laptop. _Crap_. I thought. _He's going to back up the blonde_.

"Miss Kobayashi, is it?" He said coolly.

"Yes." I felt nervous. _He's totally going to pull a card I didn't see and leave me to shame_. I thought.

"In the host club, we use our abilities to please our guests. How would you do so if you were a host?"

I did not expect this. "Small talk, I suppose. I can also play the guitar so that's a plus."

"Can you please wait outside for a minute? The club needs to discuss that matter."

I simply turned on my heels and left the room. I tried to hear what they were saying thought the door but they were so far away from the door. The blonde looked lost back when I was in the room. Maybe glasses is the president. I lend against the door. My heart was beating worse that when it did before class. When did I ever feel this nervous? _It's just a club_. I told myself. _It doesn't matter. I shouldn't worry. It's just a club_.

* * *

_It's just a team. I told myself. It doesn't matter. I shouldn't worry. It's just a team._

_I turn to Maryanne. Maryanne wasn't stressed. She was the opposite. She always was relaxed and clam. She turned to me. "You'll be fine." She said. She put her hand on my shoulder and smile. I gave her a small smile. "See? You're gonna be fine. Trust me."_

_I sighed. Maryanne took her hand off of my shoulder. She still smiled._

"_What if I zone out when the coach calls me?" I asked._

"_You'll be fine." She said. "You haven't zoned out in a while."_

_I stopped smiling. I just messed with my fingers._

"_June?"_

_I looked up. "Yeah, Mary?"_

_She looked serious. "It's gonna be ok. I know it's been hard-"_

"_Understatement." I said. It's a word I learned recently._

"_-very hard, but"_

_She took a deep breath. "It's gonna be ok."_

"_I know." I said._

"_June Kobayashi." Called the coach._

"_Go." Maryanne said._

"_June Kobayashi" The coach called again._

"_June Kobayas-"_

"June?"

"Umm?" I said. I was still lending against the door. Haruhi had her head sticking out of the doorway of the door next to me. Everything was how I remembered but, I don't remember zoning out. I didn't want to think the worse.

"Are you ok? I called you a few times."

"I'm fine." I mumbled.

"Well, the club made a decision." She said.

"Can you tell me want it is?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled. "Nope. Now come in."

She led me back into the music room 3. The blonde was sitting in a chair or throne I guess while the rest of club was standing around him. He smiled at me.

"The host club have decided" He started.

"To gave you a trial period, my princess."

"I'm taking that as a 'you're now a hostess'." I said. I wanted to start thanking them. I wanted to hug them all. I wanted to be overwhelmed with happiness that I would start crying or jumping or both. But I didn't. I couldn't. I gave a huge smile though.

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" I said, my eyes gleaming.

I was attacked! Ok, I was hugged by blonde. He hugged so tightly I almost couldn't breathe.

"That was so cute!" He said with overwhelming joy. "That smile was so cute!"

"Let-go" I tried to say. I think it came out but it was loud enough to reach the blonde.

"She has to member!" He said.

"Boss" said one of the twins. I couldn't tell because the hug was too tight of me to think.

"She's turning blue." Finish the other twin.

He let go of me. "Sorry." He said apologetically.

I tried to breathe. It come out hoarse and rough but turn back normal after a few breaths. I decided to be a little childish and little ridiculous. I started to cry fake tears. It's a skill you pick up when you're like me. The whole club surrounded me.

"I'm so sorry!" The blonde said.

"Look what you did, boss." Said Hikaru.

"You made her cry." Said Kaoru.

"Do you think she's ok?" the elementary kid asked the bodyguard.

"I didn't mean to hurt you! Please forgive me, princess!" The blonde was almost begging.

I looked at him and smiled. "My name's June not princess."

"You were faking?" he asked. Everyone looked confused.

The blonde was the first to snap back. "So you can really be a host." he said laughing.

He turned to glasses. "You see? She can really be a host, Kyoya!"

Kyoya just kept typing on his laptop. "We'll see how many guest she can bring in."

"Oh, I just remembered!" Said the blonde. "We didn't introduce ourselves!"

"I'm Tamaki Suoh." He said.

"A pleasure to meet you." I said.

"This is Kyoya Ootori." He pointed to glasses. Kyoya didn't look up from his laptop.

"This is Takashi Morinozuka or 'Mori'." Tamaki was referring to bodyguard.

I gave Mori a salute.

"There is Mitsukuni Haninosuka or 'Honey'." It was the little elementary kid.

"Hey there!" I said.

"You're Jun-chan, right?" asked Honey.

"Sure." I said.

"Whanna hold Usa-chan?" He asked pulling out a bunny.

"_Bun-bun_." I said in English. "Sure." I said back in Japanese.

"You met the Hitachiin brothers and Haruhi, right?" asked Tamaki.

"Yup." I said. I was hugging little Usa-chan.

Kyoya looked up from his laptop. "The host club will be opening for business in a few minutes. You are free to watch the club. If you really want to join" Kyoya pushed back his glasses, "We ask that you can bring in a least five guests a day starting tomorrow."

My heart sank a little. "Sure."

* * *

No more than five minutes passed when a bunch of girls entered the room. They were all giggling and blushing like-well- high school girls. It made me sick. I thought that kind of thing only happens in books and bad romance movies. Ew. I think Haruhi was just as sick of this as I am.

I walked around that room, just watching the host club in action. When I hear the word 'host' I think small talk and entertainment. When the club hosts, they use small talk and flirting. Tamaki was using sappy lines that send his guests head over heels. The lines made me want to laugh. Hikaru and Kaoru were using a gay act but with themselves. It was kinda funny and kinda creepy. I wonder if it really is an act. I hope so; it's way too weird for me. Kyoya and Haruhi were just talking to their guest. Thank God. I looked over to Honey and Mori. Mori was just sitting there and Honey was completely using his cute to his advanced. My heart gave out to him a little; like he was my little brother.

* * *

"_I'm gonna have a little brother?" I asked my mother. She smiled at me. She's been so happy lately. I guess that's why._

"_You think it's going to be a boy?" She asked._

_I nodded._

"_I think you're right." She said. She gave me a hug._

"_I can't wait!" I said. I was so happy…_

I snapped back into realty. Usa-chan, who was still in my arms, was slipping. I adjusted him back in my arms. _That was so weird_. I thought. _Why do I keep doing that?_ I looked around. No one noticed. Thank God. I continued watching the host club.

* * *

The host club, which started at about 3:20, didn't end until about 5. _Nancy's gonna kill me_. I thought. I should been home a half-hour ago.

"Goodbye, princesses." Tamaki said as the girls slowly and sadly left the room.

"We'll see you then!" The entire Club said in unison.

"I gonna go too." I said.

"Why?" Tamaki looked worried. "Tell Daddy where you're going!"

"I'm going home." I said slowly and very taken aback. "And don't call yourself 'daddy'. I already have one."

Tamaki went to a corner, sat there looking depressed. The twins came and put their hands on my shoulders.

"Good job!" said Hikaru.

"Way to go, June!" said Kaoru.

I turned to Haruhi. "This place is crazy." I said.

"I tried to warn you." She said. "But you'll get use to it."

The twins took their hand off me.

I walked over to Honey and gave him back Usa-chan. I almost forget about the bunny and I was holding him the whole time!

"The bunny's very cute." I said. "Don't lose him, kay?"

Honey smiled. "Thanks, Jun-chan! I'll be careful!"

I turned back to the rest of the club. Tamaki was still in his emo-corner.

"I'm going." I said. I left the room.

_The club's crazy_. I thought. It was over the top. The people in the club are nuts. The girls going to the club are nuts. But if everyone so nuts, why do I want to go back? Maybe it's because their crazy. Maybe it's just to please Nancy. But to please Nancy, I have to please five guests for the next four days at least. _The things I do for that girl_. I thought. Speaking of Nancy, I better get home or she'll be worse than pissed.

"June!"

I turned around. The twins were running towards me.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" I asked.

When they reached me, they were breathing heavily.

"We wanted to know," Started Hikaru.

"If you wanted a ride home." Finish Kaoru.

I looked at my watch. If I'm lucky, dad can still stall Nancy from going 'crazy older sister.' "Sure." I said. "Let's go."


	3. Dinner At My House

**Chapter 3: Dinner at My House**

_I'm so late_. That's all I thought as me, Hikaru, and Kaoru waited for the twin's ride.

"What's wrong?"asked Kaoru after a short while.

"Nancy's gonna kill me." Was my reply.

"Who's Nancy?" asked Hikaru.

"Why?" asked Kaoru.

"Nancy's my tutor but she's like my older sister." I explained. "She the one who wanted me to join a club but I was supposed to be home a half an hour ago." I sighed. "She gonna go 'psycho older sister' on me. I just know it."

"Don't worry." said Kaoru.

"We'll get you home soon!" said Hikaru.

I kept think of what Kaoru said_. Don't worry_. Such bull. I gave them a smile anyways. "Thanks guys."

Soon enough, our ride came. It was weird to me that it was a limo that came for us and not a family member in a normal car or something. I wasn't excited over the limo or even just passive. I was taken aback. I always think of death when I saw a limo. This morning was the only exception because the limo I came in to school was rented for my Dad for the day. This limo just creepy to me. I guess it showed because Kaoru asked if I was ok.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. "I'm just not fond of limos."

"What, are you a commoner?" asked Hikaru, obnoxiously.

"No. I'm just not spoiled like you guys." I said as I opened the limo door and sat inside. I got a glimpse of their expression right before I closed the limo door: shocked and pissed. They went around the limo and entered through the other door. When they sat down, the chauffeur started driving. I guess Kaoru got over my come back but Hikaru still looked pissed. His expression looked so stupid! I tried to hold my laugher in.

"What?" asked Hikaru, angrily.

Keeping the laugher in was starting to hurt. "N-nothing." I managed to get out without a giggle.

I couldn't hold it. My stomach was going to ripe open if I held it in any longer. I burst out laughing. I must have looked crazy.

"I'm-I'm sorry!" I wasn't. I was rolling in laugher. I had to hold my stomach because it hurt too much. I ended up lending on Kaoru. I haven't laughed like this in a while. A very long time! It feels good! But I think Hikaru was only getting madder and madder. Don't tell him, but I did give a damn!

My cell was vibrating. I sat up straight so fast that I seemed at sit up faster than a gun shot. I was still laughing a little. If I wasn't still drunk of laugher, I would have realize that the ringtone was the 'Sakura Kiss' English version. I turned to the twins, I was still chuckling.

"I have to take this." I said. Hikaru looked more annoyed than pissed now (probably because I was laughing at him) and Kaoru was red but I wasn't sure why. Before I question why, I heard a yell in my ear that made me temporary deaf.

"_WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?!?!_" yelled Nancy in English. I took a second to realize what she was yelling because I had been speaking Japanese all day.

"_I'm coming home. I'm five minutes away._" I told her in English.

"_YOU SHOULD BE HOME NOW!!!_"

"_Nancy, please_." I almost pleaded. "_My friends are giving me a ride_."

"_Why are you late?_" Nancy was still livid but at least she wasn't yelling.

"_I went to join a club. The host club. The club entertains girls and if they let me in, I'll be the first official hostess_."

"_Wait… you want to join a man-whore club?_" she asked calmly.

"_Nancy!_" I yelled. I felt myself go red. "_They're sitting right next to me!_"

"_Just get home, kay?_" She didn't wait for me to answer. I heard a 'click'. She hung up on me.

I used some of my favorite Italian swear words.

"Sorry you guys had to hear that. Nancy isn't normally this loud." I said this in Japanese. "This is my stop, by the way."

The twins looked outside the window. "That's your house?" asked Hikaru. "It's small."

"Not as small as Haruhi's." commented Kaoru.

"Spoiled." I whispered, I don't think they heard.

My house isn't small. It's three times as big as my house in L.A. This house had a lovely garden in the front yard and few trees. You can't see the garage from here. As we, 'we' meaning the twins and I, stepped out of the limo, I saw something horrible. Nancy was waiting outside of the house; waiting for me.

"There you are!" Nancy loudly said (in Japanese) as she was walking towards us.

_Crap_. "You guys have to go! Before she-" Nancy got to us before I could get the twins to leave.

_Double crap._ "God June, come home on time so you don't give me and your parents heart attacks." _No puny intended_. Nancy was a lot more pleasant, because of company I guess.

She turned to the twins. "Thank you for dropping of June. If you guys want," Nancy pointed back at the house. "You can stay for dinner."

"_Nancy._" I said in English, I was trying to stay calm. "_Please don't. I had a long day. Don't do this to me_."

She ignored me. The nerve!

"Sure!" said the twins.

"Come on! I'll give you guys the tour of the house." Nancy said.

* * *

"So you're both in June's class?" Nancy said at the dinner table.

We were all at the dinner table, eating, you guessed it, dinner. It looked more like a thanksgiving feast for a king. Nancy and I, like always, are sitting across from each other. I'm sitting next to Kaoru and Hikaru is across him. I'm the only one not really talking. The more I sit, the more I get tired. In L.A, it's 1 on the morning and my inner clock is in belief it's there. Why can't Nancy tell I what to go to bed? Why can't she tell that I don't feel like hearing it tomorrow when the twins tease me about my house and how my life isn't nearly as awesome as theirs? I think I'm going to end up falling into my food if I get anymore tired…

"Yup." Replied Hikaru.

"That's good. Keep an eye on her!" Smiled Nancy.

The twins chuckled as I glared Nancy.

"On the phone, you were talking about a 'host club', June." Nancy turned her head a little in question. "What is that?"

"It's a group of us" started Hikaru.

"That entertain others." Finished Kaoru.

I silently giggled. _If they want to call their gay act 'entertainment', that's fine with me._

"I'm on probation. If I get in, I'll be the second girl in the host. First is Haruhi." I said right before I took a slip of cola. The last part just slipped out but I don't care. I just want to sleep.

The twins were shocked.

"June!" said Kaoru.

"You promised you wouldn't tell!" said Hikaru.

_Like I give a damn right now._ "Opps." I said with no feeling.

"I don't understand…" mumbled Nancy.

I smiled. "They're upset because I said Haruhi is a girl."

"June!" The twins almost shouted.

"Don't worry!" Nancy said. "I wouldn't say anything! Who will I tell anyway?"

"Where is Dad anyway?" I asked, changing the subject.

"He's at another book signing." Said Nancy. She sighed. "He's almost as busy as your mom!"

"My dad's a famous writer." I told the twins.

"He writes too much, if you ask me." Nancy mumbled.

"Well, how many books did he write?" asked Kaoru.

"Too many." Mumbled Nancy.

"I think he's written about thirty five-"

"I thought it was forty." Said Nancy.

"The last five don't count 'cuz it was all in one book." I said.

"Oh. My bad."

"You're kidding." Said Hikaru.

"I wish." Said Nancy.

"She can't stand the sound of the keyboard." I laughed.

"Not true!" Nancy said.

"Of course not." I said sarcastically.

Bugging Nancy always makes me feel good. It's like coffee: refreshing. But you can't do it too often because too much of anything is bad for you. I didn't feel as tried bothering her. It's probably a 'little sister' thing.

The rest of the night went like that. One of us would say something stupid and we would all tease the other. After I bugged Nancy, I took a most active part in the conversation. Not soon after, the twins went home though. I wouldn't have minded if they stayed a little longer. It was kinda fun having them here. It was about seven thirty when they felt so they stayed for more than an hour. Time flies doesn't it?

When the twins left, Nancy nagged me to start my homework. Sometimes I think she's a mother disguised as twenty-six year old. I dreaded my work, which was mostly math, but it turned out to be easy. Nancy taught this to me back in the states so the work was rather boring now. Nancy taught it better. It was less boring than, or maybe just more important then. It only took me an hour to do the work. I almost fell asleep in the middle of it though!

When I was done with my homework, I went to my bedroom. I changed to my pajamas, a nightdress, and grab my laptop. I crashed on my bed and logged in. I did the usual, I checked my email. My pen pal. Fira, emailed me today.

Hey June, What's up? You said you moved to here in Japan. Do you think you are near me? I hope so! Send me your address so we can finally meet in person. I cut school today. I just hate Mondays, don't you? I can't stand school. It's so boring, right? There's a new girl that is coming to my school. She supposed to be coming to my class. I'm a little upset that I missed meting her but I had to go to a concert! Avril Lavigne's tour stopped here so I had to go. As a music lover, you understand. There were t-shirts and posters and everything. I brought a bunch and I got a few for you. When you send me your address, I'll mail it to you! Hell, I could give it to you in person! Well, I have to go to school tomorrow cuz if I miss too many days, the school will notice. I have to be smart about this kind of thing. Too many days, and they will call my parents and I don't want to deal with that crap. Can you skip home school?

See ya later!

Fira

I smiled. I decided to not reply. If that new girl is me, I want it to be a surprise. Maybe we live close by. I wouldn't be surprised by that. I sadly now live in a rich kid's neighborhood and I know that Fria doesn't like her rich family. I checked my other messages. They were mostly spam. You sign up for one thing and you get tons of God damn spam mail. They multiply everyday but seemed to die on the weekend. It's weird. When I finished checking my mail, I closed my laptop and put under my bed. I turned on my iPod and started playing Superchick. She's so moving. I closed my eyes. _Long day_. I thought.

* * *

I walked into music room 3. The pink was murder. There were no tables but there were chairs with tons of Usa-chans on top of them. I looked for the host club but they weren't here. I was expecting to at least see Honey. I walked around the bunnies. They were perfectly sitting on the chairs in a pyramid. As I looked closely, I realized that they weren't really Usa-chan but look-a-likes.

"You shouldn't be here."

The voice was so familiar but I almost didn't want to see who it was.

I turned around. A girl with black hair in two pig's tails was sitting at a table. She was drinking tea with a boy who also had black hair. Some of his bangs were longer towards his right eye. They both looked to be about nine or so. My voice seemed to shut down. I tried to brush my bangs so I could see more clearly.

"You shouldn't be here." The girl repeated. She looked up at me this time. Her eyes were pitch black.

"She's right you know, sis." Said the boy. He looked at me too. His eyes weren't black, but all white.

Their eyes scared me. "W-who are you?" I stammered.

"You shouldn't be here." She repeated.

The boy returned to his tea. "Don't bother." He said. "She broken."

"B-broken?" I asked.

"Yes, broken. Don't you remember? You did this to her."

"What?"

"You shouldn't be here." She said again.

"You remember her name don't you?" He asked. "Better yet, do you know mine?"

I couldn't answer.

"She gonna be mad, sis." He said. "I guess I tell you. I'm Thomas."

He took a moment to swallow some tea.

"This is good." He said happily.

He pointed at the girl. "She's Maryanne."

I took a few steps back. "No she isn't."

"You shouldn't be here." She said.

"Yes, she is." Thomas replied.

I kept walking backwards. "I don't beli-"

I stepped off ground. I was falling. I was screaming. Thomas and the girl didn't care. They didn't try to help me. The blackness fell on me but I still was falling. I was still screaming. I could still heard the girl saying, "You shouldn't be here." _Someone help me_. I thought. _Someone please_. As I was falling, I saw a light. Someone was in the light. I couldn't see them; the light was blinding. Whoever it was, they offered they hand. I hesitated for some reason. I took their hand anyway.

* * *

I woke up with a start. My watch was beeping and my breathing was heavy. I ran my fingers though my hair. I tried not to think of the dream. My watch stopped beeping and was now vibrating. I put my head back on the pillow.

My door opened. Nancy and my dad stood in the doorway.

Nancy hugged me. "Are you ok?"

"We heard screams." My dad said.

My dad brown hair was laced with lighter brown hairs that are turning grey. I couldn't see his eyes though his glasses. He looked like he just caught home. He was dressed for a book signing. Nancy, who was still hugging was in her pink, fluffy robe.

"I'm fine." I managed to said. "Had a nightmare."

"Well," My dad started. "You just moved here. It's ok. It happens."

Nancy let go of me and smiled. "When I first moved in with you, I had a lot of nightmares."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes. You."

I smiled. She gave me another hug. "Have a good night's sleep, kay?"

"Sure."

They left my room.

I fell asleep.


	4. Play Me a Song, June

**Chapter 4: Play Me a Song, June**

Besides my dream, which I can't remember, I had a good night's sleep. I actually woke up early today so I decided to get ready.

I got my book bag ready and my guitar ready for school. I was thinking of my probation when I packed my guitar. Since I have to get five guests for each day of the week, I figured I would lure guys with my music talent. My guitar was in heart shape. It was black and I wrote the words 'Queen of Hearts' in red.

I pulled out a post-it and scribbled 'I'm heading to school' on it. I grabbed all my stuff and walked out to Nancy's room. Her room door is never closed so I had to be quiet as I put the post-it on her door. I looked into her room. It looked more like a teen's room than mine did. Her white walls were covered with posters of favorite bands and actors. Nancy was sleeping so quietly. She looked like a little kid right now. I walked away from her room.

Walking down the stairs quickly and quietly with a guitar is a little tough but I managed. I sneaked into the kitchen and stole some toast. I took my time eating it cuz (if you remember from chapter 1) I hate rushing. As I walked out of the kitchen, it felt like I was walking in a ghost town. I didn't hear a sound, which was kinda creepy. As I walked out of the house, I felt empowered; I hardly ever leave the house myself.

It took me a half hour to get to school by foot. I felt like I overcome an obstacle when I saw Ouran. I was breathing a little harder than usual. _This is school is ridiculous_. I thought with a smile. _But I like it_.

I didn't get lost to my homeroom. I have a thing for remembering things like that.

I wasn't too early; there were some kids there already. Most girls. They started whispering when I came into the room.

That kinda annoyed me. What is there to talk about when it comes to me? Oh, wait. I'm the new girl. I don't wear the proper uniform. I'm hanging out with the Host Club. I'm trying to _join_ the club-need I go on?

I took my seat and I pulled out a book: Á propos d'un bateau á Vapeur. It's a good book and I need to refresh my French.

The rest of the class slowly came in. I wasn't really focusing. My book was too good.

"Hey June."

I didn't look up. I knew it was the twins. "Hey guys."

"What are you reading?" I heard Kaoru ask.

Hikaru took the book from out of my hands. "Hey!" I yelled.

He held the book out of my reach. "Why are you reading a French book?" He asked.

"Give it back!" I tried to get the book back but I'm too short. I tried to get Kaoru to help me but he just chuckled.

"Give her book back, Hitachiin!" We all turned to see a girl with long light brown hair, with red and purple highlights, in a ponytail. She had soft, blue eyes that looked fuming with anger. She wasn't wearing the uniform. She had a white polo shirt with a black tie with skull pictures on it. She had a yellow skirt and fish net leggings. She also had black combat boots.

"I said, give it back, Hitachiin!" She said.

Hikaru lowered his hand enough for me to grab the book back. We didn't take our eyes off of her.

"You guys have no right, picking on the new girl." She said.

"Thanks." I said.

She smiled at me. "I'm Fira. Don't let them bully you."

"I won't Fira." I smiled. "It's great to finally meet you in person."

She looked confused for a second. The twins were completely confused.

"June?" She asked.

"The one and only."

"June!" She smiled. "It's great to see you!"

"Huh?" The twins said in unison.

"None of you business." Fira snapped. "June," Turning back to me, nicely. "How are you?"

I laughed. "Don't worry, Fira. They're friends."

I turned to the twins for a moment. "She's my old pen pal." I explained.

"Okay." She said slowly. She turned to the twins. "But you guys better not mess with her!"

And with that, Fira joined the awesome four (You know: the twins, Haruhi, me).

* * *

After school, the twins and Haruhi started heading up to music room 3.

"June, aren't you coming?" Haruhi asked.

"Going where?" Fira asked.

"The Host Club of course!" The twins said in unison.

"What?" Fira asked.

"I'm going. Just give me a moment." I told Haruhi.

"You heard of the host club, right?"

"Course." She said. "Just never gave it thought."

"Well, come. They have cake."

"You can't bride me with cake." She said flatly.

"It's in an old music room."

"I'm listening."

"Plus," I said. "I'm gonna play my guitar there."

"Really? Today?"

"Yeah."

"Can I come?"

"Sure." I smiled. "Hey guys." I turned to the twins and Haruhi. "Can you take Fira to the club? I'll catch up."

"Yeah, sure." They said.

They all left for the club. I reached for my guitar. How am I gonna do this? I thought. I snapped on the strap back on the guitar and pulled the strap over my head so I could carry my guitar on my back. I grabbed my bag and started to go to host club. What am I gonna do? I have to get some guest fast. I'm so not ready for this.

* * *

_I'm so not ready for this._

_ "June." I looked up. It was Maryanne._

_ "Are you nervous?" She said._

_ "Yeah." I played with my thumbs._

_ "June."_

_ "Yeah?"_

_ "You're so silly!" Maryanne laughed. I went red. "You can't just be nervous all the time!"_

_ "Easy for you!" I said. "You're never nervous!"_

_ "I'm not nervous because I don't think. I do."_

_ "And that works?" I asked._

_ She raised an eyebrow._

_ "Just do." She said. "Don't think. Just do."_

I didn't have time to scream. I didn't have time to think, either.

CRASH.

Pain. Pain ran up and down my body. It wasn't the fact that I fell down some stair steps; no. It was that when I fell, I landed on my arm. I curled up with the pain. It was throbbing. The more serve pain was in my ankle. It probably isn't broken, but it still hurts like hell. I shut my eyes; as if the light would hurt me more. I would have loved to say some well picked Italian, Spanish, or French curse words but it felt like my mouth was bolted shut.

I heard voices and footsteps.

"Oh my God, is she okay?"

Hell no. I thought.

"What happened?"

What does it look like?

"Someone get the nurse!"

Wait, what? No!

Oh my, I think I said that last bit.

"Huh?"

"What did she say?"

I tried to get up. I was half way up when I fell back down.

"You need to go the nurse." Someone said.

"No. I can't." I said. I tried to get up again. Two people grabbed my hands and guided my arms over their shoulders. I opened my eyes. I was surrounded by about twenty people. Mostly guys. My arms were over the shoulders of two guys I never met before. Should I be concerned?

"Please." I said. "I need to go to the Host Club. I'm trying to join." I explained.

Without a word, the guys took me to music room 3. The crowd followed me. The girls left and a few guys left my fan club. I still had about fourteen guys so no big loss, really. When the doors opened, I saw that the Host Club was already opened for business.

"June!" Tamaki said. "Why are you so late and how come you have…?" He trailed off.

The rest of the club was in shock. Expect, Mori and glasses. I mean Kyoya.

"That my seat over there, right?" I asked.

Silence.

"I take that as a 'yes'." I said.

The guys helped me over to a couch and coffee table that I assume is for me. Fira was waiting for me. She didn't looked shocked but she did have her eyebrow raised in question of my um, 'situation'.

"Thanks, guys." I said as they helped my sat down on the couch next to Fira. "If you guys want, you can stay here with me."

About eleven guys stayed.

You know how when you think something's going to be hard but when you try it; it turns out to be easy? Hosting, to me, is one of those things.

"So, how do you like Ouran so far?" asked Victor, a dirty blonde guy with glasses.

"Well," I said. "It's only my second day…" I smiled, "But this place is stupendo!"

"That's Italian, right?" ask Makoto, a guy with light brown hair and brown eyes.

"Ah huh!"

"Wow, that's impressive." Said Deji. I bet he didn't think I caught that!

"It's easier to learn it earlier on in life." I said. "And to use it often. That's how come I know so many languages"

"Is that true? That's outstanding!" said Victor.

"No, it's not!" I said, putting my hands up, almost like I was giving up.

"Yes, it is!" Victor continued. "I heard you can speak five languages!"

The crowd went wild. They clapped, they ooo-d and they awed. I heard 'wow's and 'that's amazing's. I felt my face go red.

The rest of the evening went like that. I talked to my guest, something would come up, and Victor would make me seem to be more awesome than I really made. After about ten minutes of this, Fira left me and my group to walk around the host club. Half way through the evening, I realized the host club was watching me. Kinda creepy. The time too quickly for me to really care that I was being watched. I must admit that this host club thing is actually pretty fun. Soon enough, glasses- I mean Kyoya- called an announcement stating the Host Club was closed for the day.

"Awww, no fair!" I said a little too loudly but I wasn't the only one. Plenty of the guests (including mine) were upset by this news.

"It's over already?" asked Makoto.

"Yeah," I said. "But you guys are free to come back tomorrow." Many of my guests agreed.

The guests slowly left the room. "We'll see you then!" Said the Host Club in unison as the guests left. I was off a little.

Soon after the room emptied of the guests, the host club gathered around me, who was still sitting in my cozy couch of coziness.

"How are you so popular?" asked Tamaki.

"I don't know." I pondered for a moment.

"How did you managed," started Hikaru.

"Eleven guests?" finish Kaoru.

"Yeah, Jun-chan" said Honey. "That's really impressive!"

"Yeah." Said Mori. I think this is the first time I heard him speak. Wait-he can talk? Weird…

"I really don't know." I kinda lied. I just _did_.

_Just like I told you_. I heard someone so familiar said. I shuddered.

"Are you okay?" asked Kaoru.

My face went read. "Y-yeah, I'm fine! I just-I just got a chill, that's all!" I tried to laugh it off. Fail.

"Well," said Kyoya (see? I don't always have to say 'glasses'!), "If you keep this up, you'll became a hostess."

"I can't wait!" Tamaki had sparkles in his eyes as he said this. "Haruhi will finally have a sister!"

Haruhi and I teardrop dropped.

"Hey, June!" I turned. Fira called. "I waited a whole hour to hear you play. Play me a song, June. I expect some muz!"

I smiled. "Sure, pass me my guitar."

The host club sat down where my guests just were. I'm hosting the hosts! Fira passed me my guitar.

I felt the strings on my fingers. I closed my eyes. I let my hand pass over the springs, creating the sounds of connecting notes. They weren't supposed to mean anything but it turned into an English song I'm quite fond of: Reasons to Love You by Meiko. I found myself humming to the song I haven't heard since I was last happy: a long time ago. The song ended my second here at Ouran, and marked the beginning of something else.


	5. Judgment Day

**Chapter 5: Judgment Day**

I promised Nancy that I would join a club when I went to school. Haruhi, Kaoru, and Hikaru showed me the Host Club. I decided to join. The president and vice-president told me that I could join if I could keep at least five guests for the rest of the week. It was easy to do; my guests were very nice and pleased with any conversation I made (though they make a bit of a fuss when I look embarrassed, which with one of my guests, happens a lot). It was- well- fun, being a host. I could get use to all this.

The week flew by, and before I knew it, it was Friday. Judgment Day. I was nervous the whole day. I almost didn't want to go to school due to nerves. Almost. Now that O think about it, I shouldn't be nervous at all but I think it's really because I'm human and not a weird alien thing. Being in school was shitty actually. My stomach was in a knot the whole day and I know it was the stomach flu. I think the worst part of today was pretending everything was great and dandy. I tried hard to not look at the time on my watch too often and I tried to not be too jumpy. I wonder if I make a good actress…

Damn it, hosting time. I had nine guests today, Fira not counting. She doesn't count because all she does is eat my cake and leave to bother someone else or listen to her iPod. If I'm lucky, she stays for five minutes and than leaves.

My guests today were very interested in whether or not I will be a host or not. Double damn it.

"I hope so." I said softly. "I really want to be a host."

I closed my eyes and smiled. "If I closed my eyes tight, I could see it happen."

The guys went wild.

I wonder what look I'm doing that's driving them nuts…

"I'm sure you'll be fine." Makoto tried to assure me.

"Yeah!" Victor said to back up Makoto.

"Thanks guys!" I said. I gave them a grin.

That grin needs a name because it isn't fake but it is for sure not real. Hmm, it totally needs a name. Damn (I've been saying that a lot), it needs a name. I think I'll just call it my endearing grin until I find a better name. I know the name is terrible. When I get home I'll ask Nancy to make one up; she's good at stuff that this.

"I'm just afraid they'll find something disagreeable about me and say I can't join." I said.

"What's 'disagreeable' about you?" asked Victor.

You don't want to know. I thought.

I gave them my endearing grin. (Maybe it will catch on…) "I'll just have to ask them later!"

"We'll back you up if you're rejected!" said one of my guests.

"We'll kick their asses if they won't let you join!" said Victor, triumphally.

My entire guest agreed with this idea. I only had two thoughts. 1: The host club is gonna wipe the floor with them. (I mean have you _seen_ Mori? He can probably take most if not all of my guests himself!) And 2: Cool, I have my own army of fan boys!

"Umm, Thanks guys." I mean, what should I say other than that?

* * *

Is this day going by fast or am I going crazy? Probably both.

The host club was closed. We, being the host club plus me, said "We'll see you then." I was on time with it too! Perfect unison!

The host club (plus Fira) walked towards me and my table once all the guests were gone. Judgment day. Triple damn it. (Damn it, I have to stop saying Damn it!)

The twins went around me, putting their hands on my shoulders. Why do they do that? To bother me, probably. Probably. _Stop doing that_. I thought. All mental powers have completely failed me. My watch (which, for those how forgot, tells time and my heart beat) was vibrating, meaning I need to calm down.

"Well, Miss Kobayashi," said Kyoya. _Please don't call me that_. I thought. "You know what day it is?"

My throat closed on me so I just nodded. My watch is starting to vibrating strongly. It's going to be obvious too, if it keeps up.

"June," started Tamaki. "After long thought,"

_Bull_. I thought.

"The host club has decided that you-"

He was cut off by a drum roll. We all turned to Fira.

She had her iPod out. It was connected to speakers. She was wearing a smirk.

I eyed her angrily. "You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?" I managed asked, a little annoyed, a bit relieved.

She was still smirking. "Of course." The drum roll ended.

Fira turned to the rest of the club. "Carry on."

There was a half a minute silence and trust me, when you're in my situation, it feels like a forever.

"Ok." Tamaki finally said, slowly.

"That was a little weird." The twins said in unison.

"Can we just get on with this?" I asked in a bit of a quiet voice.

"We have decided that you are now a host."

That connection of what those words meant didn't hit me until about two seconds later.

"I-I'm a host?" I asked, in disbelief.

"Of course." Kyoya said.

"Yay!" Honey tossed Usa-chan in the air and caught the doll as it as it fell. "Jun-chan is joining the host club!"

"It was obvious." Fira said, waving her hand up and down. "You must have been worried over nothing."

I smiled. A real one.

I hoped off the couch, causing the twins to take their hands off of me. (That sounds wrong actually…) I gave Fira a hug.

"Hey! I know your happy but don't get mushy!"

"Sorry! I'm just too happy!" I pulled away from Fira.

_I told you that you can do it. You get so worried! Relax a little_. A voice whispered.

Why is she doing that to me?

**Author's Notes**

**Hi everyone! Sorry this chapter is so much shorter than the others. I kinda lost motivation for this chapter. I've been drawing about this for too long! I promise I'll write more but I'm gonna to wait until I reach 13 reviews before I post anything else. Plz review!**


	6. Cosplaying, Renge, and types, oh my!

**Chapter 6: Cosplaying, Renge, and types, oh my!**

It's been about a week and a half since I joined the host club and I'm loving every second of it! I have about eight to seven guests a day which is more than Tamaki. He got really upset one day 'cuz of it (smile smile).

"How is she so popular?" I hear him mumble under his breath as I passed by. He didn't mean for me to hear it.

I smiled. "That's not the real question."

"Hm?" He didn't think I would answer.

"That's not the real question." I repeated. "How am I so popular? No, I don't think so. Shouldn't you be better?"

My words hit him in the face. Hard.

"Y-you shouldn't talk to your father that way!" He said, trying to recover from my blow.

"Pointing out the facts!" I said.

He went to his emo corner. I was congratulated by the twins and Fira.

Anyways, (look at me getting off topic) I think the only good thing about Japan is the host club. I don't learn anything at school because I was already taught the material. I think the only reason I'm in the grade in the grade I am because Nancy. I could see her right now, said how I should be with kids my age or something.

Nothing happens at home either. I thought that moving here to Japan would mean I spend more time with my dad. Bull. He is a writer yet I see none of him. If he's not at a book signing convention, he's locked in his room, writing. Though, when I do see him, he avoids eye contact…

Well anyways, I have learned to live for the host club. Now, I'm kinda used to the large amount of cake, screaming fan girls and now boys, and the twinset. I'm still new but I thought I was getting the hang of thing. Thought. The host club just had to make things harder. It started as a normal day, nothing special. I laughed with (and sometimes at) the twins. Haruhi and I made sense of some things and I made fun girly girls with Fira. Nothing was different from the routine we slipped into.

Then we went to music room 3. When we opened the door, the rest of the host club was in Alice in Wonderland cosplay. Honey was the white rabbit. He had a huge watch. Mori was one of the card knight guard things. Kyoya was also a card. Haruhi was the March Hare. Tamaki was the Mad Hatter cosplay. He also was holding an Alice costume and wearing a shady smile. I turned to the twins for help: I didn't understand any of this. To my horror they were wearing similar smirks. I turned back to Tamaki with a small frown on my face.

"D-do I have to," I wearily pointed to the costume he held. "Wear that?"

Fira answered by laughing.

"What are you laughing at? You have to wear one too, Fira." said Hikaru, still smirking.

"Huh? What?" Fira face fell in anger.

"You girls will look so cute!" said Tamaki.

"They're gonna make you no matter what." Haruhi said calmly.

I eyed the costume. It could be worse. "We'll change."

"What!?" Fira shouted.

Tamaki handed me the costume and told me that Fira's is in the changing room. I grabbed Fira's arm and guided her to the changing room. She didn't go quietly. "Stop pulling me!" "Let go!" "Why do I have change?" It's funny but she didn't try to pull away. She just followed me and complained.

We entered the changing room. The changing room, just like the rest of this place, was over the top. It looked like the music room we just left but with sections blocked by yellow curtains. Fira broke from my grasp and pulled back some of the curtains. It turns out the huge yellow curtain blocked several changing counters. She looked through all of the stations, looking for something. I was about to ask what she was looking for when she it. It was her costume. She turned to me, smiled, and closed the curtain behind her. I walked to another station and closed the curtains behind me. I checked the Alice costume I was given. I put it on. When I was none, I looked at myself in the mirror.

In the mirror, I saw a girl wearing blue knee-length dress with a pinafore overtop, black and white stockings, petticoat, a black ribbon in her hair, and black strap and round toe shoes. Some of her black hair fell over her shoulder. I almost thought I was someone else. I smiled. I really looked like Alice.

* * *

_It was snowing outside. We were lying on the rug of her living room, drinking hot chocolate. The fire was cracking in the fireplace. We had a few movies laid out in front of us, a few Disney movies._

"_Which movie are we going to watch?" asked Maryanne._

"_I don't know." I said, rubbing one of eyes. "I'm sleepy."_

"_You can't be tired!" She said surprised. "We have to wait for Santa!"_

"_Why are we are watching a movie then?" I asked._

"_Passing time." She shrugged._

"_So which movie are we going to watch?" she repeated._

_My eyes were party closed with sleepiness. I pointed at one of the movies. "That one."_

"_Cool, Alice in Wonderland! My favorite! How did you know?" Maryanne asked._

"_Hm?" I opened one eye._

"_Really." She said, standing up at put the DVD in the DVD player. "I love Alice. She's so awesome! I love her dress."_

"_You like her for her dress?"_

_She laughed. "Not just her dress! I think she almost lost her mind in wonderland! I respect her."_

_We exchanged looks._

"_Ok, I like her dress." She said._

_I raised my eyebrow _

"_Ok, lot." She laughed._

"_I thought so." I smiled._

"_Hey, June?" asked Maryanne._

"_Yeah?"_

"_June?"_

_I sat up. "What is, Maryanne?"_

"_Ju-"_

"Huh?" I snapped back to reality.

Fira had her hand on my shoulder, gripping it tightly. It seems she was shaking me a bit before I snapped back. She had a worried look on her face.

"What's up?" I said blankly.

"Are you ok? You completely blanked out."

I gave her a small smile and brushed off her hand. "I'm okay but why are you in here?"

Her worried look faded back into her usually grin. "You were taking a while changing so I came to check on you. You really look Alice."

"Thanks." I said. "You really look like a pop version of the Queen of Hearts."

Fira was wearing a dress similar to mine but red. It was a bit puffy though. On the dress were black hearts in rows on the lower half of the dress. A big black heart was on her chest. That one heart was bigger than the rest. The sleeves were black as well. She wore red boots that cut a bit before her knee. It was against her black stockings. In Fira's hair, there was a black crown to top it all off. I think she needs a want with a heart on it or a cane but besides that, she looks perfect.

"As Queen, I get that all the time." Fira joked.

"Well, your majesty," I put emphases on 'majesty'. "Want to join the host club?"

"Of course!"

We locked arms and almost skipped out of the changing room and into the music room. All of the other hosts were waiting for us. I guess there another changing room because the twins were both cosplaying as the Cheshire Cat.

"Wow," the twins said.

"My daughters look so cute!" said Tamaki, overwhelmed with our 'cuteness'.

"Fira-Chan Jun-Chan, you guys look great!" said Honey.

Mori nodded in agreement.

Fira and I exchanged looks. We both thought the same thing: Bull.

"We will be opening for business soon so get ready." Kyoya said, trying to get the host to snap back to reality.

After a few minutes, the host club opened for business. My guests, seven in totally, really enjoyed the Alice in Wonderland cosplay (of course they did, perverts…). I received many compliments and nosebleeds (which is the same thing when it comes to guys). Fira popped in about ten minutes after opening.

"Hello, little Alice." She joked as she leaned on the back of my chair.

"Hello, your majesty." I replied. "How are you, my queen?"

"Good." She said, smiling. "Once I'm done bothering you, I'm gonna bother the twins."

"By twins, you mean Hikaru?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Course! He's the best to bother!"

"Hey" Fira said, nudging me in the arm.

"Hm?"

"Who's that?" She pointed at the door. There was a girl, lurking around the door of the music room. She was too shy and scared to enter the room but longed to be with the other fan girls. I felt sorry for her. Fira and I exchanged looks: we are going to help her. I left my guests with promises that I will came back as I walked with Fira to the girl. She became more afraid as we walked towards her. She tried to hide behind the door and failed.

"Hello." I said, giving the girl a curtsy as we finally reached her. "Have you seen the white rabbit?"

The poor girl looked completely lost.

"Ignore the child," Fira said in the way image a queen would speak. "She is a poor girl who is just learning. How may you help me?"

The twins slid next to Fira and me.

"You know this girl?" They asked in unison.

"She's a first-ie." I replied.

Tamaki slid into conservation (literally).

"Hello, my princess." He said, talking to the girl who should have ran while she had the chance. "Is this your first time here?"

She nodded. Tamaki proceed to introduce the host in general and talked about how she can sit with any of the 'types' of the hosts. He mentioned every host member expected me (probably because my guests are guys but maybe she's lesbian but probably not.) The girl decided to request Tamaki and he showed her to his section. He's totally gonna rub it later…

"Hey June, something just occurred to us." said Kaoru.

"Hm?"

"You don't have a character type." said Hikaru.

"So?" I asked. "I don't really give a damn about types, characters or otherwise."

"Why not?" asked Fira. "I like the vampire characters! They're awesome!"

"Vampires aren't a type." Hikaru said, annoyed.

"So you say." Fira shrugged. "But June, maybe you need a type. But what should you be?" She put her hand under her chin in thought.

Suddenly, the earth started shaking as if we were having an earthquake. It came so suddenly that I practically jumped and I clung onto the nearest person's arm and held on for dear life: Kaoru. A high pitched laughter freaked me out more. In the middle of the room, a platform raised from the floor. A girl was sitting on the platform, under an umbrella. She had long brown hair, similar to Fira's, with a big bow in it. She was wearing the girl's uniform. When the platform reached full height, the earth stopped shaking.

Fira spoke for me: "What the hell?!"

"W-who are you?" I asked nervously, still clinging onto Kaoru.

"What am I going to do with you guys, huh?" She said, not hearing what I asked. "I'm gone for no more than a week visiting my dad in France and you get a new host and not bother to give her a type? Must I do everything myself?"

"C-can someone please tell me who she is?" I asked, shakily.

The girl came down for the platform in one leap and walked towards me. I flinched. She stopped right in front of me and stared at me for a few seconds. It's so uncomfortable to be stared at.

"Umm…?" I murmured.

She put her hand under her chin, thinking.

"Renge, what are you doing?" asked Hikaru flatly.

"And why the hell did you come out of the floor? How is it possible?" asked Fira, loudly.

"Is that your name?" I asked, not that scared anymore but still uncomfortable. "Renge?" I let go of Kaoru.

She just stood there, thinking hard.

"Um, I'm June. June Kobayashi." I tried to make small talk.

"That's it!" She said so loudly and suddenly that we (by 'we' I mean the twins, Fira, and me).

"What?" I asked.

"You are definitely the easygoing type!" She exclaimed.

There was silence.

I broke it. "Sure I am." I said slowly.

"What the hell are you?" asked Fira, annoyed.

"Is that what you thinking so hard about?" asked the twins in unison.

"Hey, when you guys don't to your job, I have to do it." She said, shrugging. She walked back to her platform and hopped back on. "If you don't like my choice, you can forget I said anything." The platform plummeted back down to the floor.

"Must be a level four. I wonder if she has more levels." I thought.

"Come on, Fira." I beckoned. "My guests are still waiting."

"Fine." She said as she followed me to my table. "As long as I get cake or off with your head!"

**Author's Notes**

**Man, this chapter was hell! This took more than a week when it should have taken A week! *so tired***

**I promised I won't take so long with the next chapter!**

**I hope I can keep that promise…*teardrop***

**REVIEW!!!!**


	7. Summer Plans

**Chapter 7: Summer Plans**

"Gee, I wonder how we ended up on cleaning duty, June!" Fira said with major sarcasm.

We were cleaning the music room. I was wiping down the tables as Fira was sweeping the floors. We were cleaning not because we were punished or anything; I had volunteered us. I figure since it was so close to summer, we should do something nice. Fira disagreed.

I rolled my eyes and kept wiping down the tables. I heard the door open and close again. Was Fira pissed off at me enough to ditch? I looked up. It was the twins.

"What the hell are you guys doing here!?! Get out!" Fira practically shouted.

"We figured," started Hikaru.

"That you need some help." Kaoru finished.

"We don't need any help! Leave!"

Why didn't Fira want help? Wasn't she just complaining about the work? "Well, Fira, we could use the help. We'd finish faster." I told her. She gave a look of hatred. That look was like a bullet in the chest.

"We don't need help." She growled.

"You guys can keep us company." I said, turning to the twins. They sat down at a nearby table that I had cleaned already. Fira eyed me angrily and went back to sweeping.

"Do you guys have plans for the summer?" I asked them.

"Yeah." Kaoru said.

"We might go to Hawaii," explained Hikaru.

"Or Tahiti." Continued Kaoru. "But if milord has his way, it won't happen."

"Really, why?" I asked curiously.

"How long have you been here?" Hikaru asked rudely.

"Don't be rude to June, Hikaru," Kaoru told him firmly.

"If you talk to June like that again," Fira started, "I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Hey guys," I said before Hikaru could make a comeback. "Don't worry about it. I know Hikaru a dense, immature little blockhead. I'm okay with it."

"HEY!" He shouted.

"So what are you doing for the summer, Fira?" I asked only to change the subject.

She thought for a moment. "I think I'll try to see as many concerts as humanly possible."

"How many is humanly possible?" Kaoru asked.

"Well," She leaned on her broom like a cane. "At most I've seen four to five concerts a week."

"Damn." I said in awe.

"What are you going to do for the summer?" asked Kaoru.

I shrugged. "I haven't really had a summer vacation before."

"What!?" asked the twins in shock.

"I've been homeschooled until now."

"You guys didn't know that?" Fira asked.

"How were we supposed to know that?" Hikaru asked.

"How did you know that?" Kaoru asked.

"We're pen pals." Fira and I said together.

"Really?" Kaoru asked again.

"I sent an email to the wrong person." I explained. "I was only nine and I was just starting to the computer a lot. So I emailed the wrong person and I received a reply email from her that told me I had the wrong girl. So, naturally, I decided to keep emailing her."

Fira gave a hearty laugh. "I remember thinking who in the world is sending me emails? But I replied anyways."

"Before we knew it, we were pals."

"Hey June, do you remember that one year that we hardly emailed each other? What happened?"

"I-I'm not sure." I lied.

"Anyways," I said trying to change the subject.

"I have no summer plans."

"Oh yeah, we were talking about summer vacation." Fira whispered to herself.

"That's pathetic." Hikaru stated.

Fira swung her broom like a sword and delivered a swift and graceful hit on Hikaru's head. "DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!!!!!" She yelled as she hit him. I don't think she hit him too hard. I bet she would hit him harder next time; I'm pretty sure that it will happen again. Hikaru was so pissed that he was sitting there in silence, just boiling over. Kaoru started laughing (but not like hysterical laugher, just a little more than a chuckle.) at his twin. "Well" Fira started, sniggering, "You asked for it." I smiled.

* * *

_I was under the tree in the school yard. It was a big oak tree. The branches stretched out and curved at the end. Its leaves mimicked this sort of movement. It was perfect for me. As I was under it, it seemed to make a shield around us. I was hugging my knees, crying .I needed this protection._

"_I thought I'd find you here."_

_I looked up. It was Maryanne. I down my head on knees. She must have walked over to me, sat down, and put her hand on my back because I felt it._

"_You know that they're just evil kids, right? Don't worry about them. I took care of it."_

"_Why do they make fun of me?" My voice went high. "I never did anything bad to them! Never! Never ever, never…" I trailed off._

"_They're just evil and jealous." She told me._

_I looked up at Maryanne. "Jealous?" I asked, my voice returning to normal pitch._

_She smiled. "Of course. Who else has two eye colors? No one."_

_I staid silence._

"_Look," She said with a kinder smile, "if they ever talk to you like that again, I'll kick their butts, kay?"_

_I smiled. "Kay."_

"_Hey, is everything okay?" Came a different voice. Someone was coming towards us._

_I turned to the voice. It was _him_._

"_You okay, sis?"_

I snapped back. Nothing changed. Everyone was laughing at Hikaru. No one knew I left.

"I have to go." I said quickly and before anyone could question me, I fled the room.

It took me fifteen minutes to run home. Normally, it takes twenty five minutes to make it home at a walking pace. By the time I made it to my front door, I was clinging to my heart. It was beating so fast. My watch was beeping loudly because of it. With my free right hand, I unlocked the door. I started to walk upstairs.

"Why are you late?"

"CHEEEP!" I jumped and cling to the railing.

Nancy laughed. "You still do that? That's so cute!"

"DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" I yelled.

"Keep it down will ya? You're dad's 'working' in his study. But back to the question, why are you late? Were you out with someone?" She put a lot of unnecessary emphasis on that last question.

"Why did you ask that last question like that?" I asked nervously.

"I can't be interested in your love life?"

"No." I said bluntly. "Plus I don't have one."

Nancy put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Sure you don't. Oh and by the way, if your father asks where you were, just say that you and Fira made a stop to a music store and lose track of time."

"Why would I say that?" I asked curiously.

"That's what I told him."

I smiled. "H-he asked about me?"

"Yeah."

I started to walk up the stairs again. "See ya later."

"Dinner's in an hour."

"You're cooking?" I asked. I don't remember the last time Nancy made a dish.

"You kidding? That's why we have cooks!"

I made it to the top of the stairs. I walked over to my room but stopped in front of my father's room. I opened his door a little and peaked in. His back was facing me. He typing on his computer. I couldn't see the screen but I could heard him typing on the keyboard. He was going over a hundred miles on that thing. He works too hard. I was about to call when I stopped myself. "He's busy." I thought. "I'll talk to him later." I haven't had a real conversation with him yet.

I walked on into my room and closed the door. I leaned on the door and slid down to floor. I didn't forget why I ran home. Why did I remember him? This hadn't happened since he- I don't want to remember it. Why am I having flashbacks again? I couldn't answer the question no matter how many times I thought about it. I stood up and walked over to my dresser. I picked up one of the few photos on the dresser. The one I picked was of a boy, about nine. He looked like me. He had jet black hair; some of bangs fell on his left eye. His eyes, through the photo didn't show it becomes it was a black and white photo, was violet. I almost forget their color...

"Hey." I said to the photo as if I was talking to the boy in it.

"How are you, Thomas?"


	8. Touring

**Hey everyone! I uploaded this one fast huh? It was an ass though. It took a lot out of me to write this. I, for one of the few times ever, had writer's block! A quick ps: This chapter is on July 4, for those who care.**

**Chapter 8: Touring**

_"Can we take a break? I'm getting tired!" I whined._

_ "We just started!" Maryanne said. She stopped running and started jogging in place._

_ "You know me, I tire easily!" I whined. I stopped running and sat down in the sand. The waves crashed into me but they were little waves so they didn't really hurt. Maryanne stopped jogging and looked at me with disappointment. "Don't look at me like that!" I said._

_ "How are we going to be on the track team if you can't even run a few laps?" She said, shaking her head._

_ "It's not even a real track team!" I said. "Parents just made it up so we would be more active!"_

_ "Yup." She said, nodded. "And that's why they're doing it, for people like you."_

_ "That's not true!" I shouted._

_ A devilish smile grew on Maryanne's face. "Then prove it."_

_ I stood up. "Fine! But I'm gonna beat you!"_

I blinked a few times and rubbed my eyes. "Where am I?" I asked myself quietly. I looked around. I was at a beach under an umbrella, on a big beach towel. I had a great view of the ocean. My guitar and my bag were lying next to me. I looked beyond my immediate surrounds. The host club was also here. Haruhi and Honey were by the seashore, probably looking for seashells or something. Tamaki and Mori were watching them like "fathers". Kyoya was at a table, also under an umbrella, with his laptop and the annoying black book he has. Funny, even on vacation he's working.

Wait a damn second. If we are on vacation, then that means its summer but why would I spend my summer with the host club? I have no interest in beaches anymore so why are we here? How did they get me here? I closed my eyes and tried to remember past a few minutes. It all slowly came back to me.

* * *

**Flashback: That Morning**

I was in my living room, playing the guitar on the couch.

"June," Nancy said from the dinner room. We had perfect vision of each other. "You play so well. Consider getting paid for that."

I shook my head. "No, you remember why I picked up the guitar, right?"

"Do you have a point?"

"I guess not…"

There was a knock on the door. Nancy went to get it. I put on my headsets and started listening to Seven Deadly Sins. As the music came into my ears, my hands played the notes on my guitar. I felt dragged into the song. It felt wrong to open my eyes; it would ruin the moment. By the time I was half way through the song, a thought came to mind: How come Nancy is taking so long? I tried to block the thought. I was sucked back to the song.

"AHHHH!" From behind, someone came and carried me over their shoulder. My headsets fell off and I dropped my guitar in the process. "PUT ME DOWN!" I started banging my fists against their back as if I could any damage (which I didn't cause no matter how hard I banged, nothing happened). Then it hit. "Mori? WHAT THE FUCK? PUT ME DOWN, MORI!"

"Hey June." I heard two voices say in unison.

"You two." I growled at the twins. "What the fuck are you doing in my house?"

The rest of the host club slid into my living room. I got a decent look at them. Tamaki and the twins each had a sly look on their faces. "Come on guys." Tamaki said and everyone, including Mori who is still carrying me, followed.

"Wait, where are we going? Guys? Guys?"

Nancy was sitting in the dinner room as the host club was leaving. "Bye guys!" She said cheerily.

"NANCY! HELP ME!" I tried to call to her.

"Not since you yelled at me."

"NANCCCCCCCY!!!!!!"

* * *

** End of Flashback**

"Oh yeah." I thought under my umbrella.

It sure is peaceful though. Maybe, just maybe, I'll let me take a break. I repositioned myself on the towel. My arms were on the towel and I sat leaning on them. I closed on my eyes. I started softly singing to myself. "I don't mind spending everyday out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile. Ask her if she wants to stay awhile. And she will be loved. She will be loved."

My face was on the edge of towel and my head hurt. My head was spinning. I couldn't think. I heard footsteps running towards me but I didn't fully register it. I felt confused when I heard voices.

"June! June! Are you okay?" Someone was shaking me. I couldn't see who was shaking me because my vision was blurred and I couldn't respond because my mind was swimming too much for me to even remember how to use my mouth let alone think of something to say.

"Oh my God, Hikaru, I think you killed her!" said a second voice.

"Don't say that!" The first voice said.

A third voice came quickly after the first voice, as a response to the second voice. "It's not my fault she didn't move out of the way!"

"Who hit me?" My head stopped spinning enough for me to speak.

"June, are you okay?" asked Kaoru, which I now recognized as the first voice.

"My head hurts."

I heard Fira's voice. (She was the second voice.) "That's 'cuz Hikaru hit you with volleyball."

"That wasn't my fault." Was Hikaru's response. (He must have been the third voice.)

I sat up and rubbed the blur out of my eyes. My head still hurt but it wasn't a lot. I opened my eyes to see Fira and the twins. Kaoru was sitting next to me. His hand was on my back. I guess he was shaking me before. Fira and Hikaru were standing.

"Hikaru, didn't you do this happen to Haruhi already?"

"That was Tamaki's fault." He said.

I smiled. "Course it was."

"I'm getting bored." Fira said with a sigh.

"There's a town nearby right? Let's go there." I suggested.

Everyone agreed.

* * *

The town was a bit small but cute. All the good stores and hot spots were on one street. I figured that since it was summer and this town was in a good location, it would be pouring with people. It was a ghost town. We seemed at be most of the few people there. Still, we had a good time and killed a few hours here. We went to a few stores, bought tons of small souvenirs, ate lunch, and partly went to the movies. We didn't fully go because all they were showing was horror movies. I'm not very good with those kinds of movies or ghost movies. Ghost freak me out. I had to tell everyone that I wasn't in the mood for movies.

"You sure?" Asked Fira.

"Positive. But you guys should go. I don't want to ruin your fun."

"But will you do as we watch the movie?" She asked.

"I'll wait in front of the theater." I said. "Now go. You'll miss the beginning." I motioned them to leave. "Go on! Get!"

Fira and Hikaru left. Kaoru staid.

"You're not going?" I asked him.

"Nope."

"You sure?" I asked.

"You can't be by yourself."

I shrugged. "Whatever."

"Do you want to go do something?" He asked.

"I've been walking all day. I just want to sit down." I sighed.

We decided to sit down at the benches in front of the theater.

"How's your head? Does it still hurt?" Kaoru asked.

I smiled. "You know, it's not like I got a bruise or anything. I'm fine."

"Just making sure."

"Than-" Something caught my eye. "Hold on a second." I told Kaoru. I got up and looked out from behind a nearby tree. I was staring at a guy across the street. He was outside the music store, looking at a posture posted on the window of the store. He had brown hair and, if he'd turn around, blue eyes. He was tan, well toned, and topless if it weren't for that see through tank top. I had no interest in him but he looked familiar. I wonder if he is who I think he is…

"What are you doing?" Kaoru's voice came from behind me. It's amazing I didn't jump this time.

"I'm people watching. See, that guy?" I point to the guy across the street. Kaoru nodded. "If I'm right, which I'm sure I am, He's name's Michal. He comes from a family that is very much into the movie making business. He is an excellent musician; he plays several instruments but prefers the drums. His taste in music is heavy rock but yet he is deadly afraid even the smallest of spiders."

"How do you know all that?" Kaoru asked nervously.

"When I was six, I watched him like a hawk."

Before Kaoru could make a response (I wonder how one would response to my last statement, though), Fira and Hikaru were coming out of the theater.

Fira was complaining. "I can't believe that movie was canceled!"

"It was just a dumb movie. Who'd want to see that movie anyway?" Hikaru said with a shrug.

She hit him on the arm. "I wanted to!"

I waved to get her attention. "Hey, Fira."

"Oh hey, June. What are you doing?" She said calmly.

"People watching." I said, pointing at Michal.

"Wow June, you picked on awesome guy! Later!"

"Did she just ditch me?" I asked myself softly as Fira ran across the street. "Come guys." I said out loud. "If we don't get her now, we never will." I was a little afraid that Hikaru might kill Michal but I couldn't leave him there. He might take his anger out on some random person!

"Hello Fira, Michal." I said as the twins and I reached Fira and Michal.

"Umm, do I know you?" Michal asked.

"June?" I said hoping my name will ring a bell. It didn't. That pissed me off a bit. "When you were eight, your parents took you over to my house. I, at the time, was six. I threw a water balloon at myself and blamed you just to be able to eat chocolate in front of you when you couldn't eat it."

"You really did that?" Asked Kaoru.

"I was a twisted kid."

"June Kobayashi?" Michal asked, finally remembering.

"You guys know each other?" Fira asked.

"Yup." Michal. "Hey June, how are you coping with Thomas's-"

"I'm not." I cut in.

"Oh. Well, you're not still upset about-"

"I am." I cut in. "I'm just here to take back Fira."

"Come on, Fria." Hikaru said coldly. "Let's go." He grabbed her arm and started to drag her away.

"Let go of me!" She started to raise her voice.

"If you leave quietly, I'll give you his number." I offered Fira.

"NO!" Hikaru yelled.

"Really?" Fira asked excitedly.

"Can't please anyone." I murmured.

"If we don't leave soon, milord is going at throw a fit." Kaoru said.

"Let's go." Hikaru said.

Sadly we had to pull Fira the whole way. When we can back, Tamaki scolded the twins for 'kidnapping' two of his daughters. Shortly after, we had a big dinner. It was mostly sushi, crap, shrimp, basically seafood. I hope I don't get sick tomorrow. After dinner, the club dropped me off at home.

"Long day?" Nancy asked.

"Yup. I'm going to bed."

"By the way, June, Happy Birthday."


	9. The Summer Festival Fortunes

**Chapter 9: The Summer Festival**

"You guys should have seen the looks on their faces!" Hikaru laughed.

"We should have been there!" Fira said.

"Did you guys take any pictures?" I asked.

"Kyoya might have." Kaoru said.

Fira laughed. "You just created a monster! June's gonna post those everywhere!"

I smiled. "Yup! I'm gonna leak them all over facebook!"

We all laughed. Fira, Kaoru, Hikaru, and I were at a summer festival. It was the very last festival of the summer. Handmade lamps hung on long white poles everywhere here. Everywhere the light shone, which was everywhere since there were so many lights, there was a shop or a small spot for entertainers. Originally, the entire host club was going here as one group but this place was too big for us to cover together. So we split up into groups. _All_ of the awesome five would be here if Tamaki didn't steal Haruhi from us. Oh well. The awesome four was just walking around, talking about the twin's first fight, which turned out to be a fake fight.

"Why didn't you guys keep your hair those colors?" Fira asked.

"We got bored by it." The twins said in unison.

"I would never get anything done if I had your intension spans." I said.

"Have you ever dyed your hair?" The twins asked in union.

I laughed. "I guess I no right to talk than!"

"I wished you guys keep your colors." Fira said, putting her hands in her pockets. For some reason, the kimono she was wearing had pockets, which is something my kimono lacks. Her kimono was a red with white flower designs that sprinkle the bottom portion of her kimono and her sash and her collar were black. She looked so pretty in her kimono. I was in one too but my design was very different (since I didn't buy it. Nancy did.). The base color was a cool grey with blue Chinese dragon and flower designs. My slash was also blue. The twins were almost wearing kimonos. Theirs were of a blue base color and the design was flowers. The flowers were different from Fira's because the twins' flowers were yellow, red, and green and in different styles.

"Why?" Hikaru asked.

"Cuz than I could tell you guys part the lazy way." She responded.

"Excuse me."

We all turned around to a see a rather short woman (She was taller than Honey but not by much. She looked like an adult, though). She had very short dirty blonde that was so short that only the tips appeared from under her brown, knitted hat. She was wearing a slightly puffy pirate shirt and jeans.

"Excuse me." She repeated. "Would you care for fortune telling?"

We looked at each other, telepathically giving each other our answer. "Sure!" We said in unison.

The fortune teller beckoned us over and we followed her at her tent that was strangely very close by. We must have over looked it when first passed it. The tent was small. I didn't think we would fit. Going into the tent, it seemed so much bigger on the inside. There was a tiny waiting room with a few chairs and a coffee table. There was another room in this tent that was separated by a curtain.

"I'm sorry I can't see you all at the same time." The fortune teller apologized. "Would you ladies like to go first?" She asked us.

Fira shrugged. I nodded.

The fortune teller told the twins to stay in the waiting room (if you can call it that) and told Fira and me to follow her into the other room.

The other room was exactly what one would expect. There were no lights expect for a few candles that were flittering to the non-existing wind. The room felt stuffy, as if there was a heat wave trapped in here but, this was the weirdest thing, the room was a bit chilly. In the middle of the room was an end table with a crystal ball on top of it. I felt disappointed. There were no surprises. Fira was smiling her approval of the room.

"Wait a second." Fira said, an idea struck her.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"This room is separated only by curtain. The twins can easily eavesdrop."

"Oh shit, your right!" I gasped. If we get terrible fortunes, they will totally make fun of us! Course, if we end up getting really mushy, lovey-dovey fortunes, I would make fun of me, let alone the twins…

"Oh don't worry about that." The fortune told us. She was cleaning her crystal ball. "They won't be able to hear past the curtains."

Fira and I looked at each other and both thought: Bullshit.

"Come, come!" The fortune teller beckoned us to two seats she set up for us. Fira and I slowly walked to our seats. I was sure that the twins were eavesdropping right now. I turned around to see if the curtains were moving. They weren't at all. It looked like wind didn't even exist even though I felt the draft. I slowly turned back to the fortune teller.

"I rely on the cards to tell your fortune." The woman told us.

"Then why do you have a crystal ball? Aren't you going to use it?" Fira asked.

The fortune teller shook her head. "I just have it for décor reasons. You're name is June Jay Kobayashi, correct?" She asked me as she shuffled the deck of cards in a fancy and slightly magically manner that I couldn't pull off in my wildest dreams.

"Jay?" Fira asked.

"How do you know that?" I asked the fortune teller.

The fortune teller just smiled. "Pick three cards. That includes you too Fira Sayomi."

Fira and I hesitated as we went for cards. She was creepy; a similar kind of creepy that is associated with Kyoya and his vast knowledge of people he never met. We took the cards anyways. These cards are very strange. They weren't any ones, twos, kings, queens, or anything. There was a girl in each of the cards that resembled me. She had black hair and bangs that cover one of eyes, the eyes were not drawn in. In the first card, the girl was crying over two graves. A chill shot down my spine. I shook the feel off. In the second card, the girl was chained to a stone wall. The last card had the girl smiling, free as a bird. The last picture made smile but I'm not really sure why. I looked over at Fira. She put the cards faced down on the table. I put my cards on the table too, also faced down.

"In your past," The fortune teller said to me, pointing at the first card, "you lost the ones closest to you at a very young age. So you locked yourself away." The fortune teller pointed to the second card. "Over the years, you have begun to slowly break the lock. But before you can move on," She pointed to the third card, "you must seize a chance with your soul mate tonight. If not, you might never get another chance and may never move on."

Soul mate? Seriously? What is this, a comedy/romance fanficition created by a teenager? Geez, I'm not five anymore. This whole fortune is just a waste of time…Now that I think about it, who is my soul mate?

The fortune teller pointed at Fira's first card. "In your past, you let those closest to hurt you in many different ways." She pointed to the second card. "You carry out the scars of these pains to this day. Don't let this pain blind you. In your near future," She pointed to the last card, "I see you making things quite difficult for those who love you. Jealously is a have powerful emotion."

"Why is Fira's fortune same what normal?" I thought.

"…Is that it?" Fira asked, unimpressed.

"Sorry if I disappointed you but that is all." The fortune teller told.

"So, how much does this fortune cost?" I asked. It just occurred to me that we should have asked this _before_ we came in.

"June!" Fira said loudly. "We could have gotten away with this for free!"

"No, no, this _is_ all free." The fortune teller said.

Fira and I decided not to make a fuss, I mean who would? It's free!

The fortune teller led us back to the waiting room. She then took the twins behind the curtains.

Fira and I stood in the waiting for about 15 seconds. The longest 15 seconds of our lives.

We rush to the curtain to eavesdrop.

Still, 15 seconds is our personal best.

Fira put her ear against the curtains as I pulled them back a tiny bit to see. Okay we tried. The curtains wouldn't move at all no matter how hard I pulled them apart. It was like trying to pull a wall apart. I looked at Fira.

"I can't hear anything." She said, disappointed

"The curtains won't even budge."

"There goes that plan."

We got up and collapsed on the couch, each one our own seat across the other. Both bitterly disappointed that we could eavesdrop; we tried to fight off our greatest enemy: boredom. It's too bad we were failing.

"I wish I got a normal fortune." I said, breaking the awful silence of boredom.

"What do you mean normal?" Fira asked.

"I mean the whole 'soul mate' business." I said.

"You don't believe in soul mates?" Fira asked.

"No."

Fira's face turned cross. "I ought to hit you."

"What?"

"You're an idiot."

"Huh?"

Fira raised an eyebrow. "So you're telling me that you have no idea that Kaoru likes you?"

I felt my face burn. That thought had never occurred to me.

Fira smiled at my reaction. "Oh my god, you _are_ an idiot!" She started laughing, just rubbing in the fact I overlooked something. "I can't believe you of all people couldn't figure that out! It's the ninth chapter, you should have realized by now! Aren't you an observer?"

I turned away. "Yeah, I'm an observer." I mumbled. "But I can observe through people's eyes."

Fira was laughing so hard that she was threatening to fall off her couch. "Besides," I mumbled again. "What does this have to do with my fortune?"

Fira stopped laughing. "A-are you serious?" She said.

Before I had time to respond, the twins came from behind the curtains.

"Hey guys!" I said, acting as if the conversation that just happened never happened. As Kaoru walked into the room, a thought hit me: am I really stupid, or thick, enough to not realize that one of my friends, who has been my friend for a few months now, has a crush on me? Well, I bet you know the answer to that.

"How was the fortune telling?" Fira asked. Was it me or did she put a little e on the word 'fortune'?

"I never knew commoners get fortunes." Hikaru said.

"It was pretty fun actually." Kaoru said.

"You guys are answering the wrong question." I said.

"Yeah, I'm asking about the fortune not the experience."

"I got a normal fortune." Hikaru said.

I never thought there were normal fortunes out there.

"Really?" Fira asked. "I never thought there were normal fortunes out there."

"Well there are" Hikaru said, annoyed.

"I got a good fortune." Kaoru said.

"What was it about?" I asked.

"Can't tell."

"Awww, why not?" I asked.

"If I tell, it won't come true!" Kaoru said.

"That's a lie!" I said.

A little light bulb appeared over Fira's head. "Hikaru!" She said suddenly. "You in the room when Kaoru got his fortune, right? Tell us! What's so great that he can't tell us?"

Hikaru pretended to think hard about how to answer the questions.

"Don't tell them!" Kaoru half said, half _almost_ begged.

"Umm, do you want to know?" Hikaru asked.

Fira and I nodded at the same time. "Un Huh!" We said.

"You really want to know?"

We nodded our heads harder. "Hellz ya!"

"Well," Hikaru gave a dramatic pause. Fira and I held our breath. I wonder why I really care about what Kaoru's fortune is. I guess I shouldn't but I just do. Anyways, dramatic pause, Fira and I were holding our breath, and Kaoru was just watching, ready to see if his twin will tell.

"I'm not telling." Hikaru finished.

I wanted to faint.

"You bastard! That's not fair!" Fira shouted.

Hikaru shrugged and Kaoru gave him a high five.

"I hate you guys." I mumbled. (You guys know I don't mean it though!)


	10. The Summer Festival Fireworks

**Chapter 10: The Summer Festival Fireworks**

My wallet's virtual empty. This is my last chance to win that panda that's been eyeing me the second I got here. I think I can do this. I stared at my target, hating rising in me because I can't hit the damn thing all 236 times pervious. But I can do it. I'm sure I came. 237 is a lucky number, right? I stretched out my arm in preparing to fire. I held my arm in the position so I could focus my aim.

"I can do it." I told myself.

I threw the ball.

I missed. The ball only hit one of the pins. _Only_. _One_.

Uproar of laughter came from behind me and there was no mistake in who it was.

"June, you totally suck!" I heard Fira say through her laughter.

"I can't believe she still missed!" Hikaru said through his laughter.

When I turned around, I saw Fira and Hikaru doubling over in laughter and leaning on each other just so they wouldn't fall. I put my hangs on my hips. "You guys are assholes, you know that? " They were too busy laughing to pay me any mind.

"Ignore them." Kaoru advised.

I nodded.

He went over to the game table and asked for he could play. I walked next to him to watch.

"You know, it's not easy." I said. "But I give you my best." I gave him two thumbs up.

"Thanks."

I watched him lean back, and fired. One the first try, he managed to hit nearly all of the pins. I watched with my mouth open. The manager allowed Kaoru to pick his prize. He picked the panda I've been eyeing at.

"Here, for you." He said as give me the panda.

"You know, you didn't have to." I mumbled.

He smiled. "I know."

"AWWW!" Fira and Hikaru said loudly.

I blushed big time. "SHUT IT!" I yelled at them.

* * *

We made our way to the main event of night: the fireworks. Everyone was gathered in the center of the festival; everyone waiting for the fireworks to come from some secret place elsewhere. I looked around. For a moment, I saw to children in the crowd, holding hands. They looked about the same age, seven or eight. The boy had jet black hair, with his bangs covering his purple colored right eye. The girl looked like the girl version of the boy. She had the same colored hair and it fell the same as the boy's only her hair was tied in a ponytail. Her eyes shocked me, they were different from each other; one was blue while the other was green. They were looking up into the sky, seeing invisible fireworks.

"_They're so pretty_." The girl said.

"_Mommy and daddy say they're for you_." The boy said. "_Like a birthday gift_."

"_Really_?" The girl asked, looking extremely pleased. "_They said that_?"

The boy nodded.

I had a weird feeling. I wanted to go up to the boy. Tell him that it wasn't true. Their parents didn't really mean that, they're just saying that because they feel it needs to be said. There is no feeling in that statement they made.

It took me a moment to realize why I thought that. These kids aren't just some random children; they are me and my brother.

"June, are you okay?" Kaoru asked. His hands were on my shoulders as if he was about to shake me if I didn't respond. I turned to see his worried face, I nodded. He took his hands off my shoulders. I turned back to see the children-err, me and my brother but, they were gone.

"Who are you looking for?" Kaoru asked.

"I was just wondering where the rest of the host club is, that's all."

"Who cares?" Hikaru commented. "If they aren't here, it's their lost."

"I'm gonna sit down." I said. "There is-um, too many people here for my taste."

"I'll come with you." Kaoru said.

"Sure." I said. We started to leave the crowd. Before we got any sort of distance from the huge group of people we just tried to leave, Fira came running from the crowd. She ran up to me with such stealth that I barely noticed next to me, let alone anyone else noticing. She came up me and whispered into my ear:

"I'll be rooting for you!"

Note to self, after the murder, hid Fira's body.

Kaoru and I found a nice little bench away from all the commotion but close enough to be able to see the fireworks. It felt a little weird, sitting on the same bench as Kaoru but it was weird in a bad way or anything. I was kind of nice really. Okay, that last sentence made a go a little pink.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine. It's just-" I paused for a moment. Now I have to said something. "I haven't seen fireworks in so long. I hope it's as grand as I remember them to be. That's all." "That's all." I repeated only a little softer. I can't believe I lied through my teeth. To Kaoru.

"I don't think that's what you were really going to say."

"That's what I wanted to say" I said as confidently as possible. I turned to look Kaoru in the eye. "That's all."

He started to lean in closer to me. He was only a few inches away when he said, "I don't believe you." Before I can replied, he kissed me. There were fireworks, not just in my head but outside it too.


	11. Update

**Updates**

I'm so sorry that I left unexpectedly and didn't bother to go back to this site for about three years. I don't remember the exact reason for me leaving for it was quite some time ago. I recall a part of the reason being that my main computer was starting to get viruses from this site. A part of it might have been me outgrowing this site. There might be more reasons that I just no longer remember.

However, it isn't fair to you guys. I realizes most of you guys have left, which I do not hold ageist you, but if there are any fans of this series left, I'm not going to leave this story like this. I can't possibly pick up from where I left off; my writing style has changed too much for that. But I am rebooting the story. I will write a prelude plus 10 chapters and I will hopefully give you guys a more complete story. My life is a little crazy right now but I will try to update at least once or twice a month.

Please give me another shot and I promise to give you a better story


End file.
